Super Smash Battle Royale: Rivals
by Benbuscus
Summary: The Smash Bros. and All-Stars are going head to head and at each others throats to become more powerful than ever before. All characters (except for a few Smash Bros.) get new rivals and the All-Stars get new rival cutscenes. Rated T just to be safe for violence. My second fanfiction. R&R and enjoy.
1. Mario vs Nathan Drake

**Hey guys. It's me and I'm going to work on something else for a while because I have major writers block for my other story. So I will try to work on it soon but as for now I'm going to work on this new idea of mine. **

**I have made rivals between the Super Smash Bros. Brawl and PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale characters. But since there were more Smash characters not all of them will get a rival. I will try to work hard on both stories but I can't make any guarantees since I'm starting the last quarter of school. **

**There will be 24 chapters for each rival set with their intro, rival, and outro cutscenes. Just a FYI, for the All-Stars characters will have their original intros and outros but don't blame me if you feel something is wrong. I'm trying my best. Anyways the first pairing you'll see here is Mario and Nathan Drake (I only paired these two together because I ran out of PSASBR characters and I wanted Mario to have a rival. That's all.)**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SSBB or PSASBR! Enjoy!**_

**Mario vs. Nathan Drake**

Mario: (Intro)

"Isn't it beautiful Mario? My garden is now in full bloom." Mario and Peach were walking down her castle gardens when all of a sudden…BAM!

"Mama Mia!" Wario jumped out in front of them and gave them a good startle.

"WAHAHAHA! I have come to defeat you this-a time Mario and I took out-a all the guards too," he laughed.

"No surprise to see he had gotten-a past them. The toads aren't that much-a help and my brother doesn't-a make it any-a better either," Mario whispered to himself.

"Get-a inside Princess and I will-a deal with-a Wario," he yelled at her and she didn't even think about it. Soon she was inside and safe and Mario got ready to face off against him. Unfortunately Wario had beaten him pretty badly and left him with an awful taste in his mouth.

Soon he came around and the princess then told him something important. "When Wario had knocked you out, he started to ramble about a power source that he found in a strange place and needed to get more and worse is someone stole the documents of uncharted locations that lead to some sort of power. It might have been very possible that Wario did this."

When Mario heard that he knew he had to find much stronger power so he could whoop his disgusting butt all the way back home to his mama. "I have to-a become stronger so I can defeat Wario. Oh and so I can also protect you too," Mario explained with confidence in voice.

At first the princess wasn't alright with the idea of him putting himself into unknown territory with hostile enemies lurking around but eventually she agreed. And with that he was off with the princess alone in her castle where all the toad guards are injured and with Luigi being her only source of protection… "I better get-a that power I need-a fast before Bowser decides to "drop by for a visit," " he thought to himself.

Mario: (Rival)

"Huh, this is so-a weird. I've never been in a place like-a this before. Now that I think of it how did I get-a here in the first-a place? But I bet Peach would-a love this place," Mario said to himself, admiring the crystallized area with a little confusion on how he ended up here. But soon someone jumped next to him and as result startled Mario as he jumped backwards, away from this tall, mysterious person. Mario stared at the newcomer with suspicion that he would have to fight him just like he did with everyone else so far. Eventually the man spoke to him.

"What are you doing here, little man?" Nathan Drake asked as he started to pace a big circle around Mario.

"I could-a ask you the same thing." Mario responded, standing in his place and not taking his eyes off the man. He then saw some papers in the guy's hand. It looked like the ones that were taken from Peach's castle. "Hey that's-a mine. Give it-a back now."

"Hey first off, these papers are mine now, and secondly, at least have the decency of speaking in a normal voice and not that horrible Italian accent you're using." Mario whipped around in anger of the comment this random stranger just said.

"Hey I can't-a help it if I speak like-a this and at least I have a princess who loves-a me. So take that." Mario retaliated back at Nathan hoping to get a good reaction from mentioning Peach.

But he didn't seem surprised when he started chuckling. "You are with a princess? Not likely since princesses don't fall for plumber-garbed midgets who reek of sewage and have ridiculous sized moustaches and a dorky hat like yours." He messed with Mario's moustache and hat when he mocked them.

Mario had reached his peak as he exploded in rage. "THAT'S-A IT! You can make-a fun of my height, my-a moustache, and the fact that-a I'm dating a princess, but no one…and I mean…NO…ONE…makes fun of-a my hat! You are going to-a pay for that!" Mario screamed as he and Nathan got into fighting stances.

Mario: (Outro)

Mario was walking into Peach's castle when suddenly…

"MARIO!" Mario looked up the staircase to see the princess running down with what was obviously relief in her voice. She hugged him tightly as she said, "Oh Mario, I was so worried about you. I thought you would not be able to return because you were hurt or injured or even…"

He interrupted when he realized what she was about to say next. "Peach please, don't-a even think about that. As you can-a tell I'm not hurt in the slightest. You-a worry too much."

"I know but you were just so willing to put yourself at risk for some dumb power just to get revenge on Wario," she sighed as she released him from her bear hug.

"You know-a me better than-a that. Besides I can-a now protect you even-a better than before after all the battles I had-a to win and people I had-a to beat just to get-a there." He said comforting Peach's nervousness. Then Luigi ran in looking around the room frantically for someone. When he saw Mario he ran to his older brother and placed his hands on his knees gasping for air.

"Mario, thank-a goodness you are-a back. Wario has also returned and he's got Bowser with-a him this time," He panted pointing at the entrance.

"So they both-a want something from here, don't they? Well let's just-a see how they like the now-a new and improved Mario." With that he started to glow blue from his newfound strength with Luigi gawking and Peach staring in amazement at Mario. Now Mario stood behind the door ready to take the both of them on.

Nathan Drake: (Intro)

Nathan was sitting at a table by the beach with his good friend, Sully, leaning over the paper he had been observing on the tabletop for quite some time now. "So, what is that, anyways?" his friend asked with little curiosity.

Nathan replied to him saying "Well I can't make out the writing. But there's something about the drawings…" He paused when some of the map's drawings caught his attention. "You know I think I recognize some of these locations. And these… these are coordinates. Someone was plotting a route to something but…"

"…but, how about a break, for a change?" Sully said to interrupt his trail of thoughts so Nathan would stop worrying about the old parchment. "You know there's nothing wrong with enjoying a little quiet time."

But Nathan was too determined to resolve his adventurous spirit. "Come on Sully, you don't go through the trouble of making a map like this unless you're after something pretty valuable." Then he paused realizing something. "Or hiding it."

Realizing he wasn't going to change his mind he decided to just go along with Nathan…again. "Sounds like something we need to get a look at."

"Better us than someone else, right?"

"Yeah well…speaking of someone else, whoever wrote those pages is gonna want them back." Sully brought up a good point but once again Nathan felt too overconfident and was starting to walk away.

"People want all kinds of things. It's getting them that's the trick. Fire up the plane, we're heading out." And with that they were on their way on another one of Nathan's insane adventures.

Nathan Drake: (Rival)

Nathan was looking at the map he had when his peripheral vision noticed something unusual about his surrounding environment. He followed the map exactly as printed and he found himself in some sort of realm of crystals with some unknown energy that reacted to his feet by lighting up everytime he took a step. "Well, what did I get myself into this time? I did follow the directions on these things correctly, right? So why did it take me here?"

Soon he saw a short man in overalls jump right in front of him as he spoke in an annoying Italian accent. "I don't-a know but why don't you give-a back those documents you stole from Princess-a Peach." He sounded mad but Nathan had no idea who this guy was nor did he know any princesses. Although this Princess Peach that he mentioned did sound very nice.

"I have no clue about what you're saying since I've never met any Princess Peach even if she sounds like a cute celebrity." Nathan didn't realize what he just said and Mario snapped as he shot a fireball at him. Nathan quickly jumped and somersaulted away from the little flame that eventually bounced out of existence. "What did I do now?"

"No one-a dares speak of-a MY Peach in such a way. Now I will ask-a you this one time and only once…Will you-a give back the papers you-a stole and apologize about-a the princess or will I have to drag you-a by the ear back to her castle to-a get you beheaded?"

Nathan did not appreciate the attitude this plumber was giving him. "How about this errand boy, I will hold on to these and you can go cry in your sewage pipe right after I beat the stuffing out of your plumped and stout body." And with that Mario and Nathan took their positions as the battle was about to begin.

Nathan Drake: (Outro)

When Nathan got back to the dock their biplane was parked by, he saw a face he felt like he hadn't seen in years. "Sully! Man, are you a sight for sore eyes."

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too," Sully replied but he didn't sound too excited. In fact it sounded as if he were humoring him as if he told Sully a joke.

As he started to board the plane, he turned to Sully and said, "I'm not kidding. You wouldn't believe some of the things I saw out there. And most of them had it in for me."

When they both boarded inside Sully sounded as if that just was fine. "Hey, you don't look any of the worse for wear. Couldn't have been that bad."

With a small scoff, he countered it. "No seriously. These were some real freaks."

"What it is with you and these stories, Nate. Did you get the treasure, or what?" Sully asked as they began to take to the sky.

"Come on, you outta have more faith in me, Sully. Alright, I'll show you what I found, if you think you can handle it."

All of a sudden the biplane was radiating a blue light around the entire flying machine's body. "Whoa hoah. Hey, I don't know what you've been up to out there but this old crate hasn't flown this well in years. Keep it coming, kid, let's see where it takes us." And with that the plane took off to another destination.

Then Nathan randomly decides to say something weird. "I punched a chicken."

**Well that's it for now. Please let me know what you think of this pairing and the Nathan's new rival scene. R&R and check out my other stories in the works. ****Be prepared because the next pairing up next is Sonic and PaRappa the Rapper. _I hope you liked it and stick around. See ya soon._**


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog vs PaRappa the Rapper

**This is Chapter 2 of my Super Smash Battle Royale: Rivals (SSBRR) fanfiction. Today's pairing will be Sonic the Hedgehog and PaRappa the Rapper. Once again the All-Stars' intros and outros will be the same or at least the best I can get them in story format.**

_**Disclaimer (again): I do NOT own SSBB or PSASBR! Enjoy!**_

**Sonic the Hedgehog vs. PaRappa the Rapper**

Sonic: (Intro)

Sonic was on the roof of the mansion enjoying a little time off from defeating Dr. Eggman…again. "It's nice to take a load off after whooping Eggman's butt once more," he said laughing to himself.

Tails was in the driveway working on a few new modifications for his ship when Tails heard a beeping from inside. "What's going on up there?" he wondered. He spun his two tails and floated up to his seat. He noticed the radar was going crazy from picking up some enormous amount of energy. Tails looked over at Sonic. "Sonic, I think you need to take a look at this."

Sonic felt annoyed because if Tails ever said he needed to look at something, which usually meant it was something related to Eggman. "Great, what does he want now?" Sonic quietly cursed as he jumped to the ground and jumped up next to Tails outside the cockpit. "What do you got this time, buddy?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but the indication from my radar is picking up some sort of power core…and a lot of energy is being given off. Looks like Eggman might be planning something big for us." Tails described to Sonic.

"Again? And I thought we just got rid of him yesterday. Doesn't he ever try to get some sleep like everyone else?"Sonic face palmed in irritation of Eggman's pestering attempts to defeat him. "Ugh, so where is it this time? A national park? A canyon? The Sun?"

"Actually, according to the coordinates I'm getting, they are unfamiliar to the star maps I've installed in the ship's charted memories. So this isn't anywhere on Earth, and it's not even in this galaxy. It may be safe to say it's not even in this universe."

That took Sonic by surprise. He didn't expect Dr. Eggman to bail their universe. "That's strange. Why would Eggman leave this universe? Did he think I was going on vacation or something?"

"I highly doubt that would be the case. Perhaps he went to a black market to buy off new weaponry for a new arsenal of firearms?" That had to be it. Sonic got worried but he didn't show it, thinking it would make him seem afraid but he wanted nobody, not even Tails, to believe he was scared.

"No worries Tails. I'll go to these coordinates you've uploaded and I'll take care of everything from there. You'll see and by the time Eggman can even lay a finger on that power generator, I'll be there to stop him in the middle of his little plotting system."

Sonic gave him thumbs up to help Tails' reaction that he'll be able to handle it. And Tails knew Sonic could but the only problem that came to mind was means of transportation. "I know you will but I haven't finished modifying the ship yet so I won't be able to fly you there." Tails thought for a moment and snapped his fingers with the solution.

"I've got it. Hold on, I know I put it around here somewhere." Tails went through the entire ship until he found what he was searching for. "This gadget I took from Dr. Eggman is a handheld-teleporter. I made a few adjustments and now I'll impute the coordinates for the power source and the coordinates for home…and…there you go. Now you can transport yourself there and back without any hustle."

Sonic took the device and smiled in amazement. "Great work Tails!" Sonic jumped back down to the cement and turned to face Tails who floated next to him. "Well I got work to do, so I'll see you soon, ok?"

"You got it. I believe in you Sonic." Sonic gave him a big toothy grin. "No problem." Then he pressed the big red button. Soon the little machinery was vibrating very gently. Then it was shaking so fast it made Sonic's entire arm tremble and with that Sonic vanished.

Sonic: (Rival)

Sonic was running at full speed when he suddenly slid to a stop when he saw where he was now. It looked like someone had carefully crafted these blue crystals into what looked to be a small arena.

"Wow, this place look impressive. I can't wait to give Eggman the beat down here." That's when a dog wearing a beanie came in riding a skateboard. Sonic was surprised to see another person here. But then again, he did fight a ton of fighters to get here anyways. But this one didn't look like that much of a fighter, so Sonic decided to greet him. "Hey there, what are you…" That was all he said before the dog yelped when he noticed Sonic.

"What the heck are you supposed to be?" PaRappa asked in what sounded to be a disgusted tone.

Sonic didn't enjoy the greeting he got but pushed that to the side to answer his question. "Can't you tell that I'm a hedgehog?" Sonic asked as if it were too obvious.

"You look like some kind of mutation gone horribly wrong." That one made Sonic really irritated and angry.

"Hey, why don't you say that again and this time I'll make sure you can't ride a skateboard again. Got it?"

"Well you better watch out then because I work with Chop Chop Master Onion and he taught me everything I know." PaRappa then showed off his fighting moves with quick speed and reflexes.

Sonic had to admit this guy was good but not good enough. Sonic then yawned in an attempt to mock him. "Sorry, but I must have dozed off, but anyways let's get to the real fight shall we."

PaRappa gave him a harsh glare of anger as they both took their fighting poses and soon the fight was underway.

Sonic: (Outro)

Tails was just finishing his final modification when he heard a slight buzzing. He turned around to see Sonic reappearing. He jumped on his feet in excitement that his best friend was home. "Sonic, you made it back alright."

"Come on Tails, you should know me by now. Nothing will stop me from completing any tasks thrown at me." He said with a heroic tone in his voice.

Tails laughed as he took the transporter back from Sonic. "Yeah, I know that. Oh by the way, how did you take down Eggman this time?"

"Actually Tails, for once in our lives I can say that it wasn't Eggman behind this."

His jaw went agape with shock at the news Sonic brought back. "Not Eggman? Then who was behind it all?" Tails desperately wanted to know.

"Well I can't say for sure but that power source you picked up had a lot of people going crazy to get it. In fact I pretty much had to fight my way through all those freaks to get there."

"Whoa, I didn't realize how much of a threat there really was out there. I'm sorry I put you through all that." Tails felt ashamed that he put his best friend in danger because of a stupid hypothesis.

"Don't blame your curious nature. It's who you are and I wouldn't want you any other way." He said comforting Tails as he placed his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Thanks Sonic."

"And besides it wasn't for nothing. I did happen to receive that power everyone was after. And if Eggman thought I was dangerous before with all seven chaos emeralds…"He paused as a blue aura of power began to illuminate around his body. "Well, then he's got a little surprise the next time we see him show his ugly face again."

PaRappa: (Intro)

PaRappa was walking down the street with his boom box in his hand enjoy one of his favorite tunes when noticed his friends, PJ and Katy Kat. "Whoa! There's the gang!" But then he noticed someone else was with them. "And Sunny Funny is with them…"

He walked over to them to greet his fellow peers. "Hey, guys. Do you want to go to the movies?" he asked them all.

PJ responded for all of them to PaRappa's question. "The movies? No, check out this new comic book!" he replied, showing off the newest comic he was holding to him.

PaRappa looked to see his favorite superhero was the main character. He saw Joe Chin, a masculine dog with an enormous chin, wearing is red t-shirt with a yellow stripe that wrapped around the shirt, and he was wielding a pair of nun chucks fighting off some enemies. Katy Kat then commented on the comic book. "Wow! Joe Chin is such a great hero!"

PJ added, "Look how he handles all those bad guys."

Then Sunny said not sounding too interested in the current subject. "I guess being in your own comic book would be cool, if you into that sort of thing."

That statement gave PaRappa an idea. "My own comic book? I'd have to be a hero like Joe Chin. But how can I do that?" He didn't have to think over it for too long when he remembered his favorite saying. "Yeah, I know." He then jumped onto his skateboard and started to ride off with his boom box. "I gotta BELIEVE!" He was now off on his adventure to become a hero like Joe Chin and get his own comic book.

PaRappa: (Rival)

PaRappa was enjoying the awesome area he had just entered, admiring the unique designs and formations that the crystals made while smoothly sailing across with his skateboard. "This place could be one sweet pad to hang out with my friends at," he said to himself when out of nowhere a blue streak came right at him. He didn't have time to react so in result he was knocked back and flew into a wall of the blue crystals he was looking at before. He rubbed the back of his head from the throbbing pain it now had and ran back out while holding his skateboard at his side.

He then saw the blue streak coming right at him again but his time he was ready and jumped forward right before it could smack him again. It came back around but slid to a stop a few feet away from PaRappa. He saw what that thing was but had no idea what it was. Then the creature spoke.

"Hey, why don't you watch where I'm going next time, alright kid?" He didn't appreciate the attitude he was getting from this rude character.

PaRappa stood up and responded back. "Why don't you watch where you're going and who are you anyways?" He asked not from interest but out of annoyance.

"Sonic's the name and speed's my game." He replied with a flip and he also ran in place so fast he couldn't see his feet. PaRappa only saw the red blur from his shoes which still amazed him even though this guy was jerk.

When he finished his show-off introduction, PaRappa then spoke up. "Well anyways, that wasn't very nice what you did back there. You could have given me head trauma and then ran over me and get me flattened like pancake!" After that Sonic was laughing uncontrollably. "What's so funny about that?" he asked with anger at the blue hedgehog.

"It's just that I couldn't flatten you even if I ran over you one hundred times!" He walked over to PaRappa and grabbed his arm with his thumb and index finger still laughing. "I mean seriously, you arm is already paper thick!" Sonic was laughing so hard it was giving PaRappa a headache.

PaRappa was so mad he ripped his arm away from Sonic's grasp and grabbed his skateboard and thwacked it on the top of his head, causing him to back away while gripping his skull in pain. "That's not nice! I hate when bullies like you pick on me! So now I'm going to teach you a lesson for making this happy-go rapper get very mad!" PaRappa was staring angrily at Sonic.

Sonic let go of his pulsing head and glared evilly at the small dog. "You get mad? You don't even want to see me when I get mad! But now it's too late! You get to see him and I'm also gonna your life a living nightmare." And soon they took position and charged at each other in pure rage.

PaRappa: (Outro)

PaRappa was back into town on his trusty skateboard looking for his friends. He couldn't wait to tell them all about his adventure and how he had been a hero. Eventually he saw them gathered around a window. "The gang! I thought I never see them again." He came up behind them and when they heard the wheels from his skateboard, they turned around, and they were so happy to see it was PaRappa.

PJ was the first to welcome PaRappa. "PaRappa! You're back!"

"We've all been wondering where you went," Katy said, adding to the conversation.

PaRappa wanted to tell them what he went through but he decided to catch up on what happened when he was gone. "It's good to see you all, too." He then noticed a poster with Joe Chin on the window his friends were around before he came by. "Is that Joe Chin on that poster?"

Sunny was the one to answer his question but with some bad news as well. "Yeah. He's gone missing."

"It seems as though he wanted to be in some contest, but he wasn't invited," PJ added.

"No one knows where he is, now," Katy said.

Then PaRappa got a determined look on his face. "A contest? I wonder…" But instead of doing what he was thinking he then said, "Let's go to Club Fun!"

Everyone liked the idea but Sunny was the one to say what she thought. "Sounds fun!" Soon they were all on their way to have a good time together as friends. Sunny probably knew the answer to the question she was about to ask but felt like asking him anyways. "Are you going to perform, PaRappa?"

He looked over to her with a big grin and responded, "Yeah! And I can't wait to show off my new style." All of a sudden he was glowing blue but Sunny didn't seem to mind. In fact it looked like she was intrigued by it. And with that they were on their way to fun and excitement.

**This chapter is complete and I'm kind of excited to start writing the next chapter. Reason being is that the next pairing of rivals will be Link and Sir Daniel Fortesque. I'll be starting on their adventure soon. **_**But until then R&R and see ya soon.**_


	3. Link vs Sir Daniel Fortesque

**Hey guys and welcome to Chapter 3: Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque! I am so glad I got it done! And now… HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGE! (I would like to thank Super Saiyan Crash for helping me think of this with the review he/she gave me!) If you would like to guess some of the rival pairings (and also who of each pair that is revealed you think would win) by all means let me know what you think in the reviews and might as well comment on how I'm doing so far as well. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: …AHH! SCREW THIS I DON'T NEED TO REPEAT THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN! YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN EITHER GAME SO I'LL JUST SHUT UP AND LET YOU ENJOY!**_

**Link vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque**

Link: (Intro)

"Well Link, once again with your help we were able to stop Ganondorf from taking over the throne of Hyrule and peace has once again been restored." The princess was sitting on her throne with Link kneeling in front of her. Zelda was thanking Link for all his loyal years of service to herself and to all the people of the Hyrule Kingdom with a celebration on this day he defeated Ganondorf.

"Thank you Princess Zelda. It was my privilege and honor to aid my country and yourself in our times of need." Link felt like he will be able to grow stronger everytime he won against the dark sorcerer. But how would he go about doing it? He felt that now the Kingdom of Hyrule was safe again and Ganondorf was no longer around, he wouldn't be able to grow in strength anymore and improve his power. All he could do now was be the errand boy of Castle Town or become a permanent Hyrule guard and protect the princess and her people from raiders and ogres. He needed something new, something exciting, something…

'BAM BAM BAM!' There was a gigantic banging at the castle entrance and there was a muffled voice behind it. It was urgent from the sound of how desperate the voice was. Zelda quickly ran to the door and opened it as if it were barely taller than her. Zelda saw what the commotion was all about. There was a simpleton with an escort of her guards, all wounded and beaten.

The man ran inside the castle walls and Zelda told all her guards that were injured to go bandage their wounds and take care of themselves. As soon as the guards limped their way to the doctor's facility, Zelda closed the huge door and turned around to see that simpleton clinging to Link's leg, trembling in fear and shock.

She allowed him to take some time to settle down and after a while she knelt next to the man and tried to calm him down more. "Hey, don't worry. You're safe now, nothing can get to you. Will you tell us who you are and what happened?" She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, in which he flinched slightly but he slowly got the fact he really was safe.

His grip had loosened on Link and he eventually was calm like the fire after its rampage. And not long afterwards he finally spoke to them. "I…I was out… f-farming and I received a vision."

"What was in that vision?" Zelda asked.

"D-Darkness. Nothing but darkness… but…then a light appeared and I felt strong for a second or two…but it was covered by s-shiny rocks…and it was an evil creature with nothing but a face…and it…it attacked me! When I-I came back your guards saw me freak out and they brought me here! And we…we were attacked by a band of raiders believing I was of royalty!" He started to lightly shake as if he were cold from a chilling winter breeze.

"Do you still have a good memory of the vision?"

He nodded slowly. They made eye contact and she saw in his crimson-shot eyes, the horror and pain this traumatizing experience was for the poor man.

"I'm going to read your thoughts and see this vision for myself. You'll see it again so I need to make sure you're ready." He eyes grew a little wider from what she wanted to do but he knew she needed to see this. He was barely able to mouth the word but she could tell he was saying yes. "Alright, just don't move and concentrate on nothing but the vision."

She then placed her hands on his temples and closed her eyes and the man's eyes also closed. Link noticed it was beginning when the triforce symbol appeared on Zelda's right hand. She tensed up a little and then screamed as her eyes shot opened and they were glowing completely white. Link was worried she was going to hurt herself from doing this so he went to pull her away. But when he touched her shoulder, he got dragged in as well. The triforce symbol on his right hand started to glow and his eyes shot wide open and became white beacons.

Then he saw it. He saw the vision the man described. First darkness, then a light that made him feel stronger, but then stones that glimmered in that light engulfed that light and the voice of it sounded purely evil. Link saw the face and he could've sworn the face looked familiar. When he thought of something horrible, the figure attacked him. Link broke away from Zelda and she did the same to the man.

They looked at each other with the same horrified expression. They then took the man up to Zelda's room and placed him in her bed so he could rest. Zelda closed the door and they talked about what had just happened.

"Zelda, that face. It…it looked like Ganondorf! But…"

"I know what you're thinking," Zelda interrupted. "But I cannot believe that was him. He couldn't have been able to…" This time it was her turn to be interrupted.

"But we don't know anyone who could be able to pull something like that. It has to be him and I'm going to find him. So, are you coming with me or not?" He held out his gloved hand to her, waiting for her answer, whether it is through words or physical contact.

Zelda looked sad and looked as if she was going to grab his hand but pulled away. "I can't Link. I need to stay and tend this poor man's mental injuries and his physical injuries too. But please, promise me you'll be careful if you do leave Hyrule by yourself." Link simply nodded as his response and with that he ran out to the castle stables to get Epona. And soon he was galloping off on his quest to prove to Zelda that the evil head was indeed Ganondorf and slay him once more.

Link: (Rival)

Link came walking into the most bizarre place he had ever seen. It looked like the same crystallized world where the vision took place. "Is this the area that I saw in the man's vision? If so, then where's Ganondorf? I'm getting tired of fighting off all his minions he sends out."

And as if on cue Link saw a skeleton in knight's armor come running in and slipping to a stop when it noticed him. Link couldn't believe his luck. How many random people were in Ganondorf's army? "Great, another one of Ganondorf's freak soldiers," he said to himself. He then thought of what this could be and what he came up with wasn't a good thing. "A Stalfos? Great, this is just what I need right now."

He approached the Stalfos cautiously. Also they never had this much armor and never looked as odd as this one but he pushed that thought to the side as he got closer. Soon he was pointing the Master Sword at it just in case it tried anything funny. "Tell me what you are doing here, Stalfos."

Sir Daniel had no idea what a Stalfos was but he saw this human was one that probably knew his way around. He figured he would know where Zarok was hiding. "Do you know where I can find the evil wizard?" he mumbled.

Link was surprised this one could actually speak for its own. And even stranger was the fact he understood what the mumbling Stalfos said. Well actually, from being around Navi for so long he assumed he could now understand any annoying voice. But then something hit him. What did it say about an evil wizard? With suspicion in his voice he asked, "Would you repeat that again?"

Sir Daniel moaned out of annoyance and repeated himself again. "Do you know where the evil wizard is?"

Link knew it! He was looking for Ganondorf! He would make sure this creature of death told him where he was. "So you are in league with Ganondorf!" Sir Daniel looked confused. "I'm not going to ask you! Tell me where he's hiding or I'll put you back into the graveyard where you belong!" He yelled, swinging his sword around. Sir Daniel thought he would've been a valuable ally but he guessed not. Now taking their stances, they got ready for one tough battle.

Link: (Outro)

As Link came riding back into Castle Town, he saw the entire town was out in the square. They were all celebrating something, but what? When everyone noticed him arrive on Epona, there was a sudden burst of cheering that startled him. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Why, can't you tell?" Link looked by the fountain to see Zelda sitting by its edge. "This is your celebration," she simply put it.

Link completely forgot this was happening just for him. He smiled as he jumped off Epona and walked over to Zelda. "Thanks for everything, Zelda." She smiled back at him and they were getting closer to each other as Link was about to kiss her. But of course someone had to interfere. Someone grabbed Link's shoulder and greeted him from the side. He sighed as he looked over to see…it was the simpleton he encountered before left left on his quest! "Oh hey, are you doing better?" He asked.

"Yes, I've been able to sleep again thanks to her royal highness." He said while bowing to Zelda.

"I was more than happy to help one of my people. That reminds me, what happened when you left? Was the creature really Ganondorf?" she asked.

He felt pretty bad that he didn't believe her when she said it wasn't him. "No, it wasn't. You were right though." He bowed his head in shame.

Zelda smiled softly and lifted his chin so their eyes met. "I don't blame you for not believing me. I also thought it was Ganondorf at first but he would've had the triforce symbol on him."

"Yeah that's true. But at least it wasn't all for nothing."

"What makes you say that?" she asked in confusion.

"Well the head was pure evil and he had so many weird minions attack me. Also after I defeated him, I got…" That was all that was said before a woman carrying her small child came running in, crying for help. Link and Zelda ran to her as everyone else gathered around. Link grabbed her before she fell down and set her on her knees. He left a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's the matter? What has happened?"

The woman looked up with tears in her eyes. "My husband and I were on our way home to Kakariko Village, when we were jumped by both raiders and ogres! They took my husband when he helped us escape! Please you must save him!"

How ironic for Link. Link looked over to Zelda and she nodded, knowing what he was asking. He smiled back and gave the woman his attention again. "Where are they now?"

"They were heading towards Lake Hylia from the direction they were going," she responded with a trembling voice.

Link nodded with agreement saying he got everything he was told. He stood up and stared at Zelda for a while. Then he whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you all about it later." He ran over to Epona and saddled her. "You'll like how much I've grown in strength," he yelled to her. With the Epona reared up as Link was now emanating a blue force around his body. Everyone was amazed with this sight and cheered even louder than before. Zelda smiled at him as he rode off to face another challenge.

Sir Daniel: (Intro)

(A.N.: _Italic is the scene being described _and 'these are for the narrator'.)

_Sir Daniel is lying inside his coffin that is giving off an eerie green light from inside._

'Ah, Sir Daniel Fortesque. Having somehow defeated Zarok and banished his dark minions from Gallowmere…'

_Sir Daniel now sits at a table with his fellow knight of Gallowmere that aren't in his stature of afterlife, celebrating together with cups of wine._

'…he has taken his…improbable…place in the Hall of Heroes.'

_One of Sir Daniel's companions is whispering a rumor that has been floating around in what would be his ear._

'But after centuries of revelry and mirth, word has come that a new threat gathers in distant lands.'

_Sir Daniel looks shocked at what he has been told and what he thought was the cause of this news._

'Zarok, again? Could the evil wizard somehow have returned once more?'

_Sir Daniel now sit up in his coffin, wondering what is needed to be done._

'No, come on. That is ridiculous. But whatever has caused these creatures to gather together, a true hero is needed to defeat them.'

_Sir Daniel is now standing outside the Kingdom's gate and is about to set out on his quest._

'Unfortunately, all we have at the moment is a skeletal knight of dubious courage. But bravery and folly are often confused, and so is Sir Daniel…'

(A.N.: Well, throughout this entire story, I can tell somebody doesn't have much faith in Sir Daniel.)

'Well excuse me! Now where was I? ...Oh yes, now I remember. Ahem… who sets forth, ready to meet the challenges ahead of him head on, if not exactly jaw on.'

(A.N.: Oh brother.)

Sir Daniel: (Rival)

As Sir Daniel walks on with confidence the narrator decides to put himself in this plot again. 'Having defeated all the villains he had encountered thus far, a result which was…well, rarely in doubt…the brave knight continued on his quest. And what's this?' Sir Daniel looked over to see a swordsman wearing a skirt and tights examining his sword.

Sir Daniel started to walk over to the man. 'Another scoundrel, some abomination sent by the mysterious force," This is when Link notices Sir Daniel approaching him. 'which Sir Daniel must dispatch with-' the narrator stumble a bit after that being that Link is now pointing his Master Sword at Sir Daniel and he has stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh. Well...I'm sure we can all just see for ourselves.'

With that Link spoke up. "Tell me you serve under Ganondorf and I'll make sure you don't hurt anyone else, you ugly Stalfos!" he yelled at Sir Daniel in anger.

Sir Daniel was offended by that but didn't show his own anger just yet. He responded to this elf warrior. "I'm no, what you call a Stalfos, and I have hurt no one except for evil." He mumbled his explanation to Link.

Link didn't know if he should trust this skeletal thing or not but he had to ask, "I not sure if I believe such a load of nonsense you're claiming is true."

Sir Daniel was determined to show him and he knew just how to do it. "It is the truth because I am the hero of Gallowmere." He mumbled in a brave tone. Link started to snicker which left Sir Daniel confused.

"You, a hero? Sure even if that were true, you're not one anymore." Link remarked laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A hero's time is during his 'LIFE', not his afterlife. You can't be a hero after death. It's when you are breathing and have flesh and blood and not bones and a missing jaw."

That was it. Sir Daniel was mad now. He jumped in the air with a mumbled scream as he came down on Link with his sword. But Link defended himself with his own sword now kneeling on one knee. "A hero's a hero and I have been placed in the Hall of Heroes for saving Gallowmere from Zarok… while I was like this! I'll prove to you I am a hero and a better one than you'll ever be!"

With that, Link pushed Sir Daniel off him, obviously pissed off at the last comment Sir Daniel made, and they pointed their swords at each other in a threatening matter. And then you could hear the clanging from their swords colliding over and over again.

Sir Daniel: (Outro)

_Sir Daniel has returned to Gallowmere once more after his exhilarating adventure filled with evil and unusual characters._

'Sir Daniel has once again successfully defeated those he set out to fight, a result not…wholly unexpected.'

_Sir Daniel now walks towards his coffin that is still radiating a green light._

'The Kingdom of Gallowmere is safe once again…though was it really ever threatened? Nevertheless, Fortesque regains his well-deserved place in the Hall of Heroes.'

_Sir Daniel is now lying down in his resting place with what could possibly be a smile on his half-of-a-mouth._

'And while he hopes this will be the last time he is called back to duty…Deep in his…'

_And then the skeletal warrior glowed with a blue aura of power._

'gallant heart, he knows this will not be his last adventure.'

**Well Link's and Sir Daniel's adventure is over and man did it take forever! But don't fret my video game obsessed freaks; I still have 21 more chapters left to go. I'm going to try and get as many chapters out as I can before spring break is over. Now what am I forgetting… OH YES! Please consider my challenge of guessing the rival pairings as well as telling me who of these last few pairings you think is better and who would win. Well that should be it for now so R&R and I'll see ya… wait, what? I forgot the most important thing? But there shouldn't be anything else. I mean what could it possibly…Oh oops. :S Sorry, I need to reveal the next chapter's rivals don't I? Ok, here they are. Chapter 4's pairing is (DRUMROLL) the pink vs. the pink. Yeah that's right. It's Princess Peach vs. the Fat Princess. Ok now I'll go. R&R and I'll see ya soon.**


	4. Princess Peach vs Fat Princess

**Hello once more and welcome this chapter's main protagonists; Princess Peach and Fat Princess! I worked really hard on figuring out Peach's story so be thankful for that. I am so tired. But since I know you don't care anything about me and my needs I'll just shut up so you can do what you came to do in this chapter.**

**NO DISCLAIMER NEEDED! I'VE ALREADY MADE MY FREAKIN' POINT! SO SHUT UP!**

**Princess Peach vs. Fat Princess**

Peach: (Intro)

Peach was in her castle helping the Toads fix the last hole in the wall that Bowser destroyed the last time he kidnapped her. As she was carrying a few bricks that will be plastered into the new wall she heard someone call for her. "Peach, what are you doing?" She turned to see Daisy staring at her in shock.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm repairing the castle…again," she sighed in shame as she finished her explanation.

Daisy couldn't believe this. She thought she had taught her better than to do manual labor and in her favorite gown no less. She walked right up to her cousin and grabbed the bricks she was carrying and dropped them in the small arms of an unexpected Toad, who stumbled and fell with all the brick crushing his little helpless body. Daisy then took Peach's hand in her own and yanked her to the library.

"I thought we went over this already. You aren't supposed to work ever. It gives men the idea we like to get dirty and then we don't get any cute bachelor prince, knocking at our door, asking us to the ball." Daisy explained to Peach for the fifth time in two weeks.

Peach sighed with irritation with her arms folded over her chest. And just like the last four time she retaliated what Daisy says. "But not everyone one cares about how you look, and besides not all our love interests are princes you know."

"Oh please, not Mario again. How many times do I have to say that your parents are never going to approve a plumber who reeks of sewage and mushrooms? Even if he saved you like fifty times already."

"But Daisy…" she was interrupted with a gloved hand covering her mouth.

"No you don't. A princess doesn't talk back." Peach looked sad as she bowed her head to avoid eye contact and Daisy couldn't help but sigh. She grabbed her shoulders and said to her, "Listen Peach, you're my little cousin and I don't want you ruining things for yourself like I almost did when I was younger. I know what's best for you and you are going to get your Prince Charming at the Mushroom Ball, ok?"

Peach only nodded while still trying not to look at Daisy. "Alright, now go pick out your dress. We have to get dates with our princes in a few nights." And Daisy then ran out and Peach just stood there for a while, thinking about what she should do.

Soon a Toad came up to her and tapped her leg. It startled her but when she saw it was only one of her servants she relaxed. "What's the matter, Princess?" the Toad asked in his annoying but kind voice.

Peach knelt down so she could try and match his height but was very successful. "I just want to be able to help my people but I feel like I'm failing at my responsibilities as a princess. I mean I have been kidnapped so many times I can't check on my people and not to mention Bowser keeps busting through the castle walls which I have to fix but then Daisy freaks out and you have to do it by yourselves. And I'm afraid I can't be with Mario as well as that I have to rely on him to put himself in danger to save me everytime I get captured. I just feel worthless and weak." Peach started to cry in her hands. The Toad couldn't help but felt sorry his royal majesty didn't believe in her abilities as a princess. Then he had an idea.

He ran out of the library leaving Peach to cry because she didn't know what to do. After a few minutes, she felt a light tapping on her covered face. She removed her hands to see three Toads dressed in their imperial armor and wielding their spears. Peach wiped one last tear away with the back of her hand and asked, "What's going on?"

The Toad she poured her heart out with stepped forward and spoke loudly and powerfully, "Princess Peach, we swear on our honor as knights to protect you on your journey."

Peach was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't feel strong and you feel like it's your fault everyone has to work so hard for you and you can't do anything to help out. Well, we decided to escort you somewhere, and we don't know where, but we want to help you grow in power and in courage." After he gave that pep speech, the other two Toads shouted in agreement.

All Peach could do was smile. "Alright, I accept this task you will help me with." Peach stood up with a clenched fist of determination. "I will become more powerful one way or another and I will be able to defend for my people, against Bowser, and for myself. Let's head out immediately!"

Peach and the Toads were soon outside the castle and then outside of the Mushroom Kingdom and she would not return until she was able to show everyone the potential she has of being their princess.

Peach: (Rival)

Peach was left almost speechless at the sight of a blue crystal expanse that she had just entered. "Oh my, this place is so beautiful and breathtaking. I bet Mario would love this place." (A.N.: If you didn't notice it the go back to when Mario first entered the rival scene and see what he says.) Peach thought nothing could spoil this moment for her until she heard what sounded like a pig stuffing its face in with the leftover food it eats.

She turned to her left to see something she least expected to see. "Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed when she saw a short and plumped princess gobbling down a few pieces of cake with three guards in red armor protecting her just like the Toads were doing for her. They noticed Peach and the Toads and thought at first they were enemies and charged at them. The Toads defended their princess by charging back and both sides were called off before they collided with each other. "Who are you supposed to be?" Fat Princess asked in a snarky attitude as her entourage got back in front of her.

The Toads filed back as Peach answered. "I am Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. I am…uh, um…honored to meet another princess…like yourself here."

Fat Princess' eyes shot opened. "I don't believe we have been acquainted with the… Mushroom Kingdom did you say?"

"Yes, that's where I hail from."

The Fat Princess smiled deviously and got an idea. "Well since you don't know me, you don't know what all kingdoms require if I came to them do you?"

"No idea."

She laughed saying, "Well then if you don't want any trouble then I suggest you hand over all the cake you have in your possession. Right now."

Things were getting really weird for Peach now. "I don't' have any cake on me."

It didn't help when the Fat Princess didn't believe her. "Let me ask you something, do you like cake?"

"Well yes but I rarely eat it and our cakes are used for celebrations like our upcoming ball and…"

"Ah Ha! I knew you were lying. Now fork over your cake or my men will teach you what happens when you don't listen to me." Her hand went up pointing at Peach and her guards took fighting positions.

"We must protect Peach so she can complete what she started!" The Toad leader yelled and they took their own stance as well.

"That's right. I must finish this." Peach clutched her fist hard. "I must so Daisy can see what a princess is really capable of doing. And I won't let another princess or anyone else bully me and prevent me from ending my quest! So I may find my true self!" Peach threw out her hand now facing her current threat and the battle between fellow princesses and guards was soon underway.

Peach: (Outro)

Peach and her escorts had finally returned home the Mushroom Kingdom where things seemed to have gone hectic during the time they were gone. As they approached the castle they saw Daisy screaming at a Toad. "I thought I told you to find Mario so he could go find my cousin!" The Toad was trying to explain why he couldn't find Mario but she sent him on his way anyways.

"Daisy, what's going on around here?" peach asked when she got close enough. Daisy jerked around to find her sister there standing with three armored and armed Toads. At first she thought she was so freaked out that she was seeing things. But she wasn't imagining anything at all. She was right there. Daisy couldn't help it any longer, she ran up to ran and hugged her tightly.

"Peach, you're alright! Where did you go? Did Bowser get you again? How'd he do it? The castle wasn't in ruin again but…I'm just glad you got away." She rambled as Peach returned the hug.

"Daisy, you don't understand. There was no disturbance because I wasn't captured." Daisy looked worried again and pushed her out of the hug.

"What was that? You didn't get kidnapped?" she asked as if she had done something horrible.

"Well no, you see I…"

"Ran away from home? How could you?" she screamed. Peach just sighed since she wasn't letting her finish her sentences again. Daisy then looked down at the Toads that were with Peach. "Well thank you for finding her and bringing her back to home safely."

The the Toad who helped out Peach stepped forward and said, "But we weren't around when you gave orders."

That majorly confused Daisy. "Wait, then where were…" Daisy's eyes grew wide in horror and anger when she figured it out. "You TOOK her out there? How dare all of you do this to your princess! I'll teach you all a harsh lesson you won't soon forget!" She raised her hand and was about to slap them with the back of her hand. All the Toads cringed in fear as they prepared themselves with what was about to happen.

As Daisy's hand started to move, she was stopped. She couldn't believe that someone would interrupt her and what made it worse was that it was Peach of all people. She stood in front of her with her hand gripping Daisy's wrist, glaring so harshly at her it scared Daisy. "Don't…touch…them." Peach said threateningly as she released her wrist.

Daisy couldn't comprehend what just happened. "Why are you defending them? I don't understand what has happened to you." Peach could not believe she wasn't getting it.

"Why can't you see anything? I was suffering because you were making my life miserable. This Toad was there for me and he got these two to help me become the person I always wanted to be. I left on that journey to find the princess I wanted to be, not the one you wanted me to be since you couldn't be the one you wanted to be. You never asked what I wanted. Well this is what I always wanted; to be able to help my people, whether it is through physical injuries or emotional stress or even manual labor. I want to be able to defend for myself once in a while; whether it's against Bowser or Mom and Dad or even you. But most important is that I want to feel like I haven't failed with my duties as a princess and as a friend to everyone. So why can't you just accept me for who I worked so hard to become?"

Daisy was left speechless. All she could do was sit down and feel horrible about herself. "Peach, I am so sorry for how I've treated you. Can you forgive me?" she begged with tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't believe she would forgive her after all she did to her.

But Peach smiled softly before saying, "Of course I will." Daisy was so relieved she jumped back to her feet and hugged her again. Then when they pulled away Peach was pointing down. Daisy saw the Toads.

"Can you forgive me for nearly giving you an unjust punishment?" she asked them. They looked at each other then back at her with angry expressions. She was scared at first but then their faces grew softer with grins as they nodded simultaneously.

She sighed in relief and stood. But then they were being visited when they noticed someone approaching them. Soon enough, they could tell it was someone dear to her heart.

"Mario!" Peach called out to him as they ran towards each other. When they reached each other, they were wrapped up in a loving embrace with Peach picking him up and spinning in a circle. She set him down and saw he was wearing a black tux jacket, white button-up shirt, and red bowtie over his normal attire so everything from his waist down was normal. He also had a big black box in his hands. "Why are you dressed like that and what's with the box?"

He seemed nervous at first. He took a deep breath and said, "I know-a that it's a little late to-a be asking you-a this but..." He then dropped down on one knee and held the box up. "Will you-a go with me to the Mushroom Ball tonight?" He opened the box that concealed a beautiful red corsage. Peach was totally shocked she gasped. She completely forgot tonight was the ball.

She didn't have to give it another thought. "Yes! No doubt about it!" she responded immediately. Mario's face beamed with delight as he stood up and placed the corsage around her right wrist and they embraced once more.

"Whoa, I didn't expect that," Daisy replied when she was tapped on her shoulder. She turned around a looked down to see Luigi right behind her, dressed exactly like Mario but with a green bowtie instead. She noticed he had the exact same box as well.

"Um… Daisy? Will you-a please… uh, go with me to the ball, too?" He was even more nervous than Mario was. He was trembling so hard and he was sweating all over his face. He opened his box to reveal a green corsage. Now this was something she was not expecting.

But nevertheless, she smiled at Luigi. "Bah, what the heck?" she said as she kissed his nose which sent him blushing like no other. But then he smiled back and put the corsage on the same wrist as Peach. But then they held hands for a while.

Mario and Peach smiled at each other knowing those two were falling for each other. But then they heard a helicopter and looked the the horizon to see a mini clown chopper. It landed near them and Bowser Jr. hopped out. He was wearing the same thing as Mario and Luigi but with an orange bowtie and no pants. He didn't look too pleased with this. They all snickered a bit before he grumbled and approached Peach. "This is for you from my dad." He said handing her a letter with a pen. She read it and it was Bowser asking her to the ball. She wrote down her response and handed the letter and pen back. Soon he ran back in the clown chopper and was headed back to shred the stupid clothes he was wearing.

Everyone stared at Peach. "So, what did you say?" Daisy asked.

Everyone leaned in closer as if she was going to whisper it. She sighed. "It's alright I said I was going with Mario. What did you think I do, accept his offer?" Everyone laughed as they walked towards the castle to get the girls' dresses.

"You know he's going to probably attack the ball now and try to kidnap you, right?" Daisy whispered to Peach so the guys wouldn't hear them and so they wouldn't worry.

"I know, but don't forget I was gone for a while and I grew much more than you think I did. I also met some pretty interesting characters out there that I had to fight my way through. And if Bowser thought I was easy to capture before…" As if on cue she started to emit a blue energy around her entire being. "Well, then he and Mario are sure gonna be shocked when they see I'll be able to defend myself."

Fat Princess: (Intro)

(A.N.: This will be in the same format that Sir Daniel was written. _Italics for describing the scene _and 'this for the narrator.')

_A picture of the castle in the Titania Kingdom appears._

'Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Titania, there lived a beautiful princess whose love for her people…was almost, but not quite, exceeded by her love for…cake.'

_The Fat Princess is sitting on the step of her throne, devouring the last bit of cake that was on her plate._

'So legendary were her cravings that all the neighboring kingdoms had learned to expect…visits from the Princess and her guards in search for more.'

_The Fat Princess now sits in her throne as one of her men whispers in her ear and her other men were gathered around and another guard points out the window._

'One day, a messenger brought word of a new land…one whose cake supplies had not yet been depleted by her prodigious appetite.'

_She is now walking towards the castle exit with four guards._

'The King knew better than to try and stop his daughter, but insisted his best soldiers accompany her and ensure her safe return.'

_The Princess happily skips along and her escorts keeping a close eye out as they are now outside their kingdom and are headed towards the new land._

'And so the Princess set out on her great adventure. She did not go looking for trouble, but when cake is involved, trouble is often not very far away.'

Fat Princess: (Rival)

Fat Princess was following her two knights and her mage as she ate a slice of cake she saved for this long journey to the land she hadn't been to before. And as she looked around she figured she had arrived since she entered into a land of blue crystals everywhere she looked. "Ooh! I'm gonna have to ask Daddy if he can get some crystals from here and carve me some jewelry…or a new set of silverware for me to eat cake with. I'll call it 'crystalware'," she giggled at her joke but when she stopped she heard the giggling continue. She looked over to see a tall princess who was wearing a pink dress as well walking with three guards that looked like a bed of mushrooms with feet. "I'm sorry but did you hear my joke and think it was funny, too?"

"No, but I must ask of you, which kingdom do you hail from?" Princess Peach asked while snickering a little.

"I come from the Titania Kingdom in search for this new land's cake." She said with a deep pride.

But Peach was now laughing even worse than before. "Oh, that explains so much."

The Fat Princess squinted her eyes at Peach having her suspicion of what this princess was implying. "What are you saying?"

"You mean the fact that you are from Titania and you are 'Titanic Fat'," she and now the Toads were laughing all out.

The guards noticed their princess was on the verge of tears so they pointed their swords and magic staff and the Toads. They did the same and Fat Princess was now boiling with rage. "Why are you such a jerk to me?" the Princess yelled.

"Well I'm sorry but it's just you'll never get a man looking like you do now. I say let me help you start a diet and we'll start it by cutting down your consumption of cake to at least one piece a week."

That was it! The words 'diet' and 'cut cake down to one piece a week', drove Fat Princess insane with hatred for this horrible girl to suggest such a thing! "No one tells me how to eat my cake especially from an ugly witch like you! Guards, show her what happens when you get in between me and my cake!" Her guards jumped forward and swung at the Toads but dodged it by jumping backwards towards Peach.

Peach was now pissed off. "No one dares speak to me like that! Toads show this fat freak what happens when she messes with a beautiful princess like me!" The two sets of entourages positioned themselves as well as the princesses as a most unusual battle took place.

Fat Princess: (Outro)

_The Fat Princess is walking back in through the castle entrance with all her subjects standing on both sides of the path, excited to see her arrival home._

'It had been, by far, the longest the Princess had been away, so the people of Titania were elated to see her approaching the castle at last.'

_Her people gathered around her as confetti exploded around her in celebrating her return and she looked touched by her welcome home._

'Everyone could not wait to hear of her adventures in lands so far away.'

_She was now sitting in her throne once more with her people surrounding her asking her questions._

'Was there cake there after all? Was it sweeter than any she's had before? Did she bring back a piece to share? Alas, she had not. Instead, she'd brought back something that, while perhaps not as delicious as a cake…'

_She suddenly began glowing blue with a big smirk on her face._

'Would help spread joy throughout the kingdom of Titania, for years and years to come.'

**After so many excruciating hours I have completed "The Princess Journeys"! Thank God! My back feels like it's gonna give out any second. But I must admit it was fun while it lasted, especially with Peach's plot. Anyways thanks for sticking around with me and let me know which princess you think was better and don't forget to keep guessing the rival pairings and if you do get any of them correct I'll be sure to mention you so the whole world can see you got it right forever. AND HERE WE GO! CHAPTER 5'S PAIRING! And the next chapter's rivals are... coming up at the beginning of the next chapter tomorrow! Nah I'm just teasing you and finding any possible way to keep you guys waiting in impatience and I'll keep stalling for time until you just skim through it until you see the names and I know you will… any moment now you will do it ._. I'm torturing you now aren't I? …and it will end right….about…NOW! IT'S (believe it or not) PIKACHU AND ZEUS! YEAH! I know what you thinking "THAT' SO LAME!" "WORST PAIRING EVER!" I don't want any of that! NO FLAMES! I have my reasons and if you don't like them, don't read them. Well that's all for today. R&R and I'll see you all tomorrow.**


	5. Pikachu vs Zeus

**Hey guys, it's me again, bringing you the fifth chapter of my SSBRR fanfiction with this rival duo of Gods and Pokémon. I really hope you like this pairing because I've been getting a lot of guesses and requests that Toro would be better for Pikachu and although I do see that could be great, I have my reasons. Also if you really don't like a pairing I decided on then I will ask of you to keep it to yourself if you're gonna be harsh about it. Anyways please enjoy these rivals if that's even possible for you.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO METION A DISCLAIMER EVER AGAIN! ENJOY IT ALREADY!**

**Pikachu vs. Zeus**

Pikachu: (Intro)

(A.N.: When any Pokémon speaks, they'll talk normally. _Then I'll italicize what they are saying in English._)

"I'll see you soon!" Ash called out his goodbye from the fence next to the dirt road. Pikachu saw his master and friend take off on his bike with Brock and Misty, leaving him and there at the Day Care. Pikachu looked around the gigantic area to see a small cliff with a waterfall and river that ran through the entire backyard. He noticed a few scattered trees as well but what surprised him more was the fact that there was not one spot that wasn't occupied. Everywhere he could see, there was at least one or two Pokémon or even more in each of these special areas.

Pikachu didn't know where to go first. He then heard someone call out to him. He turned towards a towering tree but saw no one there. He sprinted over and climbed up the tree and looked around to see no one. He cocked his head in confusion. But then out of nowhere a Pichu appeared upside-down and right in front of his face screaming which sent Pikachu stumbling on the small branch he was on and falling to the ground with a belly flop. "Pika. _Ouch._" He moaned in pain.

He lied in the same position for a while until he heard a small voice in front of him. "Pi…Pichu-Pi? _A…Are you alright?_" Pikachu looked up to see the same Pichu hiding behind an apple he was holding. He seemed frightened. Perhaps he thought Pikachu was mad at the scare.

Pikachu sat up and smiled big at the little guy. "Pika. Pi-Pikachu. _Don't worry. I'm not angry at you._" The Pichu wasn't sure at first but soon he noticed Pikachu's smile and calmed down. He looked at the apple and held it out. Pikachu was so happy to see his favorite fruit was being offered to him. He gladly accepted it and took a big bite from it. It gave him a sour tickle in his jaw which always happened with the first bite. He looked up at Pichu and said "Pika. _Thank you._"

"Pichu-Pi. Chu, Pichu-Pi? You're w_elcome, say, why are you here?_" Pichu asked in general curiosity.

Pikachu looked back at the apple, took another big munch, and looked back to Pichu. "Pi Pika Pika. Pi Pikachu. Pika Pika-Pi _My master, Ash has an important meeting that doesn't allow Pokémon out and I hate being in my Poke ball so I had to come here. And I can get some training in too._" He said while chewing and swallowing when he finished.

The Pichu then scoffed afterwards. Pikachu was flustered at that and Pichu noticed his confusion. "Pi-Pichu. Pi Pichu-Pi Chu-Pi. _Oh sorry. You see everyone thinks the old day care couple is so great at training when really there is no training in this day care at all. They just feed us a lot of Rare Candies."_

Pikachu couldn't believe what he was hearing. No training? The old couple who runs the place are cons? That didn't seem right and it was deceitful to tell trainers they can train them when all they do is feed them Rare Candies. "Pi…Pikachu. Pika Pika-Pi Pikachu. _I…I can't believe this is happening! I want to get real experience through training with other Pokémon, not through the easy route these people use and the Kanto Region Tournament is starting next week!_"

And what luck did he have because then the old women came out calling for a Pikachu and he happened to be the only one. "Pi-Pichu Pi. _Looks like you're next._" Pichu said so calmly as if this were nothing.

Pikachu was freaking out at first and he hid behind the tree they were sitting by as the lady came out searching for him. He then looked at the tree and up towards a long branch that reached out towards the forest that bordered the back of the day care facility. He got an idea "Pika. Pi-Pikachu. Pikachu-Pika Pika-Pi. _I've got it. I'll climb to that branch and jump into the forest and get my training done out there and maybe even further than that. That way I can train without feeling like I cheated and I'll get even better experience._" He started to climb up the tree and Pichu didn't like that idea at all.

He whispered a scream at him to get his attention which worked. He looked down at Pichu still holding onto the side of the tree and listened. "Pichu-Pi. Pi-Pichu Pi Chu-Pi Pi. Pi Pichu-Pi. _You don't understand what's out there. I know that any Pokémon that has gone out there has never returned and then their trainers search for them and then they vanish too. No one knows what is out there._" Pichu sounded scared but Pikachu only smiled.

"Pika-Pi. Pikachu Pika Pika. _That means there's a bigger challenge out there than I thought. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine._" And with that Pikachu ran up to the branch and ran all the way down the long, extending appendage and jumped into the forest with the courage and determination to get the power he wanted in his way and not their way.

Pikachu: (Rival)

Pikachu had no idea how he was in the forest one minute and then he was at all these other places fighting off a lot of unusual humans and other that weren't human at all. Now he's in what he thought was some sort of blue stone canyon that could only be found in his dreams.

He kept walking having no idea where he was headed when out of nowhere he saw lightning sparking in the air in front of him. Loud thunder sounded and suddenly a tall and muscular human appeared right in front of him. Pikachu jumped back when the man approached him quickly as he stepped out of the lightning.

Zeus couldn't make heads or tails on what this strange creature was. "What kind of field mouse would this God let run around in his realm?" Pikachu twisted his head at an angle that would make most people think he was adorable. But not Zeus.

"Pika-Pi? _What are you talking about?_" Pikachu asked in great confusion. But Zeus didn't really notice.

"Let me take care of this infestation the pretender has." Zeus lifted his hand where a lightning bolt had appeared. Pikachu just realized what was about to happen as he dodged out of the way just when the bolt mad contact with where he was standing. Zeus summoned multiple lightning bolts and sent them flying at blinding speeds towards Pikachu. Which Pikachu dodged fairly easily. But then Zeus created a gigantic one by putting together many smaller bolts. Pikachu knew he wouldn't be able to dodge that one. But he quickly got an idea. As Zeus threw it Pikachu stood his ground and summoned a Thunder attack down on himself and when Zeus' attack made contact, so did Pikachu's Thunder and both attacks got absorbed into him like a sponge.

Pikachu stumbled a bit from taking in so much electricity as his body sparked with some static. Zeus was shocked (A.N: No pun intended.) to see this small and lowly critter had electrical powers and somehow lived through the strong attacks that was sent towards it. He started to pace around Pikachu. "For once I'm actually impressed. No one would've survived an attack with such magnitude such as that but you have been granted with something special. But there is still room for improvement. Come with me and I'll teach you all that you are capable of. You will live on Olympus and you could become a God…forever." He held out his hand to him, awaiting his response.

Pikachu couldn't believe what was happening and so fast too. He imagined how much stronger he could become and was about to agree to his terms but then memories of Ash and all his friends rushed in his head. What would happen to Ash if he left forever? Would Ash go searching for him and never be seen again? He didn't want to risk it and lose his best friend either. Pikachu looked up to Zeus' smirking face and bluntly answered, "Pika. _No._" Zeus' smile slowly deteriorated and his arm slowly fell to his side as Pikachu explained. "Pi-Pika Pikachu. Pika Pika-Pi Pikachu-Pika. Pika-Pi. _You see I have a master, no a friend and I can't just bail on him after all we've been through. I have been growing in strength when I'm with him and not with someone who has similar powers as me. I'm sorry but I need him just as much as he needs me._"

Zeus was disappointed in Pikachu and not with just the fact that he rejected a God's offer. "This is so unpleasant to find out that not only do you reject a God but worse is that you are associated with a pathetic mortal." Pikachu couldn't believe he said that about Ash. "And when I said you have something special, well now I wouldn't be surprised if I gave you those powers when lightning from one of my thunderstorms struck the laboratory you were being tested at. I don't know how you got mixed up with a mortal of no value but all I can say is that makes you nothing but a filthy rat."

Pikachu didn't know what had happened but all he knew was that he hated this so-called 'God of Olympus'. "Pikachu Pi-Pika Pika Pika. Pika-Pi Pika-Pikachu Pi Pika-Pi. _I don't know what you have against 'mortals' but Ash has done nothing to you so you can't say anything about him until then! But right now I'm gonna show you what I have become because of him when I defeat you right here and now!_" And Pikachu's cheeks began to spark in rage and confidence to put Zeus in his place. Zeus saw this act of vengeance and prepared to fight Pikachu even to the death if necessary. Sparks were flying as the battle commenced.

Pikachu: (Outro)

Pichu was sitting under the giant tree he met Pikachu, worrying about Pikachu and if he would ever see his newest friend again. And as if his wish came true he was suddenly greeted from above. Pika Pi-Pikachu? _Hey, what're you worried about?_"

Pichu looked up to see Pikachu and he jumped on his feet in excitement. "Pichu Pichu-Pi! Chu Pi-Pichu! _Pikachu, you're back! I thought I'd never see you again!_" He yelled as Pikachu ran down the tree trunk.

"Pika Pikachu Pika-Pi. Pikachu Pika Pi-Pika. _You think things over too much. But you will not believe what I saw out there and who I had to fight._"

"Pichu Pi-Pichu Pi. _I bet I won't but you better get over to the Day Care building quick because your trainer got here a while ago._" Pichu said pointing to the small building.

"Pika? Pi Pika-Pi! Pikachu Pi-Pika! _What? I can't believe Ash is here! I thought I'd never see him again!_" Pikachu was excited Ash was here when he got back.

"Pichu Pichu-Pi. Pi Pichu-Pi. _Well you better get over there now. Ash has been waiting for you for about eight minutes because the caretakers couldn't find you since you left._"

"Pika? Pika Pika-Pi! _Really? I have to get over there now!_" Pikachu shouted as he started to run to the facility. He stopped for a second and turned to see Pichu looking at the ground with his ears folded against his head. "Pika Pika! _Hey Pichu!_" Pichu looked up and made eye contact with Pikachu. "Pika Pikachu! _I'll see you again someday, don't worry._" He smiled at Pichu who smiled back slowly with his ears perking up just as slowly. They waved goodbye and Pikachu ran to the building to the backdoor.

He stopped outside the little hinged-door that small Pokémon used to get in and out when he heard a boy screaming. "What do you mean you can't find Pikachu?" It was Ash. Pikachu was so excited but wanted to hear what would happen to the old con artists.

"We don't know. Your Pikachu was out there when you left and when we went to get him for his rare, uh I mean training, he was simply gone," the old man stated calmly but with most honesty oddly enough.

"I don't care! I want Pikachu back right now!" Things were heating up in there and that was his cue. He leapt through the door and sat up to see Ash, Brock, and Misty all standing in front of the counter. Everyone looked down and saw Pikachu sitting there with happiness in his eyes. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled with his arms outstretched.

"PIKA! _ASH!_" Pikachu shouted in joy as he jumped into Ash's arms and as he wrapped his arms around his tiny frame, Pikachu rubbed his cheek affectionately against Ash's own who laughed.

Misty then glared at the old couple. "Well do you have an explanation for this?" she asked with suspicion in her tone.

The old man and women exchanged glances, looked at them, and responded simultaneously, "Uhh, April Fools'?"

All three of them gave them harsh glares, especially Ash (A.N.: But what if I said Brock? XD). "That was not funny. Even if it is April Fools' Day." Brock commented firmly.

"Don't expect us back here ever again!" Ash brutally finished as they all exited the Day Care. When they got to their bikes, Ash looked over to Pikachu and noticed something different in his eyes. "Pikachu, have you changed since the last time we saw you?"

Pikachu looked up from the basket on Ash's bike and nodded. Ash smiled big when he saw a new spark that glinted in his eyes. "Well did those idiots train you?" His eyes grew as he shook his head even faster. That made Ash even more upset with those people. "Well, are you any stronger?" he asked.

Pikachu nodded and he showed them exactly what kind of training he got. His body started to shine a bright blue light that wasn't natural for a Pikachu. Everyone stared at Pikachu in shock at first and then amazement. "Whoa, how did you get so strong Pikachu?" Misty asked.

Pikachu wanted to try and explain his adventure in the forest but got a better idea. He pointed over to the back of the Day Care towards a huge tree where Pichu was watching them. Brock then realized something. "Wait, isn't that the same Pichu that Malorie put in the Day Care while we were at the meeting. You know the one who's Pichu hates going in its Poke ball." That caught Pikachu off guard as he now stared at everyone as they spoke.

Misty then looked at Brock with a blank expression. "I only remember her because you went psycho about her and I had to intervene again." Brock cringed at the thought that Misty ruined his chances with a girl once more.

"Oh yeah, that right," Ash added. "And she's entered the Kanto Tournament too. You'll get to see your new friend there, buddy." He said looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled real big and looked back at Pichu who waved at him. As he waved back, everyone was riding off on their bikes back to their hotel rooms in the Pokémon Center. Then Pikachu quietly said to himself, "Pika Pika-Pikachu! Pi Pika-Pikachu! _I didn't know we had so much in common! I'll see you in the final round, Pichu!_"

Zeus: (Intro)

Zeus looked troubled as he sat on his throne on Olympus, contemplating on the situation that's currently at hand. "There is trouble in Olympus, and great turmoil in the mortal world. Souls from across the universe amass to do battle, even my own son," He said to himself.

He rose from his throne to look down upon the mortal world with what could be seen from Mount Olympus. "All in service of a self-proclaimed god, an imposter who lays claim to the very creation of all." His arms folded over his chest as he stared down at this world that would soon rage within a war and spout under fires of destruction and death.

"I have forbidden the gods from interfering with the affairs of mortals. Olympus must remain removed from the clamor below." He continued his dramatic monologue with his folded arms still held up high as he watched the mortal world. "But Kratos has shown what can happen when those not born of Olympus attain too much power."

Then Zeus all of a sudden transformed into a golden eagle and took to the skies. "I will put a stop to this madness. And anyone who dares stand in my way."

Zeus: (Rival)

In a flash of lightning and thunder, Zeus had just appeared in a crystallized realm. He was unimpressed that this was the pretender's work for his world. "This rock he claims is nothing compared to Olympus. This is anything but a true place for a God to rule in. More like a disgusting prison for Hades' underworld realm." He scoffed.

Then he noticed a small, yellow mouse with a jagged tail that resembled lightning somewhat, was running by and stopped when it saw him. "Now what do we have here? This is just pathetic. What phony God allows rodents to live within his walls?"

The statement the giant man said had taken Pikachu by surprise. Who would call a popular Pokémon like him a rodent? "Pika pika? Pi, Pikachu. _Why did you say that? I'm no rodent, I'm a Pokémon. _"

Zeus stared at it. He was a little surprised he somehow translated the words this creature spoke. "What manner of trickery is this? Do you dare speak to the God of Olympus in such a way?" He shouted in a booming voice but not getting the reaction he wanted from Pikachu.

Pikachu just innocently tilted his head to the side as if he didn't understand. "Pika, Pika-Pi? Pikachu Pika Pi-Pika._ Wait, you're some sort of god? I thought you were a human like my master._" Zeus' eyes grew wide in anger. The freak pest did not just say the things it said.

"YOU DARE YOU COMPARE A GOD TO A WORTHLESS MORTAL, YOU VILE VERMIN?" Zeus made the entire area tremble below their feet when he screamed. Pikachu glared back at him.

"Pikachu Pi-Pikachu. _No one calls my master worthless and especially ME A VERMIN!_" Pikachu's red cheeks began sending out quick slivers of electricity, which definitely took Zeus by surprise. Then Pikachu sent out a powerful thunderbolt at Zeus. But he simply held his hand out and absorbed Pikachu's attack.

He looked at his hand that had static electricity dancing around his hand from taking Pikachu's attack. He felt the power behind it which displeased him even more. "I don't know how you control powers beyond your comprehension but YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? Well that is a mistake that I will cost your life!"

Zeus: (Outro)

Zeus had finally returning home after all the troubles he went through because of all those ignorant mortals. With his eagle eyes he finally spotted Olympus. "It has been too long since I've been back to Olympus."

When he reached his throne room he retained his godly body and started to walk as he continued with his self speech. "I have restored order on earth, where before there was only chaos. To do so, the most unruly of mortals had to be reminded of their place, and the so-called god stripped of his pretense."

He now stood before a large map of Olympus and the world surrounding it that hung on a wall. "The threat posed by Kratos is real. It must be dealt with decisively."

He then took his seat of power and authority over Olympus. "He must be made aware of the power that the Gods of Olympus possess. And if he thought he would simply stride into Olympus…" His whole entity suddenly burst in blue energy as he finished his final words. "…he will soon enough see what a mistake that is."

**I really hope you guys liked it. I worked especially hard on Pikachu's story and yes I tried to make things ironic with Brock's eyes and the April Fools' Day stuff. Anyways let me know what you thought and keep on guessing! So many of you are so close but are not getting any of the rivals correct! Anyways chapter 6 pairing will not be announced tonight because I'm tired and I don't care anymore…APRIL FOOL'S! IT IS FOX MCCLOUD AND SLY COOPER! Hope this one turns out good but until that happens, R&R and I'll see you all later and Happy April Fools' Day everyone!**


	6. Fox McCloud vs Sly Cooper

**Hello, once again audience! When we left off lightning was happening multiple times in the same place and now it's time for foxes and raccoons to duke it out with staffs and guns**!_** I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON IT BUT I LITERALLY WAS TOO INVOLVED IN SCHOOL AND I HAD ABSOLUTELY NO TIME TO WORK ON IT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**_** Also a few FYI's: I'm changing my username to Benbuscus so if you can't find SmoshFan2618 it's because I switched it. Also I have a poll up and I would like it if people could go to my profile and check it out. I've been having troubles choosing a great fanfiction title for another story that will hopefully be up soon. Anyways it took me a while on how things were gonna work out between these two, and yes just because I've been too busy doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about it. But I decided it be funny if in both rival scenes something interesting happens. And for it to work, I'm gonna add a line or two for Sly's scenes. I would also like to thank JakeCrusher for helping me get some Star Fox information I needed. So thank you once again, JakeCrusher. Well here's what I came up with!**

_**ENJOY!**_

**Fox McCloud vs. Sly Cooper**

Fox McCloud: (Intro)

Fox was sitting in his captain's chair on the Great Fox thinking about his current situation. His left cheek was pressed into his fist contemplating on how to make Krystal happy. I mean, seriously. She just lost her entire planet, civilization, history, and family. Fox knew how she felt since he also lost his parents at a young age but his time it was a bit different. They had just defeated the Anglar Empire and almost finished off Andross too, but even that might not be enough to help her. His clenched hand was digging even harder in his face when his thoughts were starting to hurt his head. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Falco trying to speak with him.

Falco stood behind and to the right of Fox stammering his name in an attempt to get his attention. He decided to place his hand on Fox's shoulder and speak his name louder which in the end had finally broken Fox's focus. Fox looked up to see Falco's expression of concern. "Oh, hey Falco. Sorry I didn't notice you. I was…"

"You don't need to explain. I know what you were thinking about." Fox was relieved to know his best friend wasn't going to talk about what was causing Fox's migraine. "General Pepper just sent in some reports that he wants us to check out. Apparently some are more adventurous than what we've been in before."

That sounded nice to Fox. He needed to get something else on his mind and maybe something will come up that will help this problem he was facing. Fox and Falco wandered into the conference room where Falco had left them. They sat in their usual seats and started to look over the reports the General had sent. None of which perked Fox's interest.

"These don't sound all that fun. Are you sure you heard Pepper correct?" Fox asked in confusion.

"As positive as Slippy's chance of getting a girlfriend. He said at least one of the eight files would be something of interest."

Fox looked back at him with an eyebrow cocked up. He was obviously confused. "You mean seven?"

Falco looked back with the same confusion. "Huh?"

"I think you meant seven. Look, you got four and I've got three over here. So we have seven, not eight."

Falco saw that Fox was right which made things even more complicated. "What? But the General said he had eight. You know what I'm gonna call him." He pressed the button by Fox that was used for a communicator during meetings. Falco selected "The Big Boss" and soon General Pepper's face appeared on the wall behind Fox's end of the table. "Good evening General Pepper. I was wondering why we only had seven reports when you said there would be eight."

Pepper was flustered for a bit before responding. "I was afraid that this one we received would be too dangerous so I kept it here instead."

The word dangerous always got Fox interested. "Why not, sir? We've fought wars and mercenaries before. What makes that simple report so different?"

Pepper sighed. "I know I'm going to regret telling you this. But it seems the report is talking about some sort of new planet that had been formed out of nowhere." Fox and Falco both scooted in their seats now even more excited about a report but usually that kind of mission always seemed dull to them. "It seems so sort of unnatural power has constructed it from no of the space materials around it. And I'm afraid that it may be the work of Andross.

Fox's eyes widened in shock at what the General just said. If it really was them, then Fox could wipe them out of existence if he destroyed their world just like they did with Krystal's. That was his answer and Fox immediately rose from his chair with determination. "Sir, I will go to this planet and rectify it on the double."

Falco was stunned to hear what was happening. But Pepper looked unsure. "I'm not sure this is a safe mission Fox…"

Fox quickly interrupted him. "Please, I need to do this. They need to be taken out once and for all. If I do this then I believe I will be attacking the source as well as…" Fox paused as he thought about everything again with a small tear trying to escape the corner of his eye. "As well as I will feel like I haven't failed Krystal if I avenge the loss of her home and family."

Pepper could tell Fox was trying not to think of how he lost his father and he knew if Fox did take out the planet; it could save the universe and out Krystal. He sighed once more knowing there was no way he could deny Fox if it would help him. "Very well. I will send you the coordinates to your Arwing. Be cautious when you get there McCloud. And be safe out there too."

Fox looked relieved and nodded his response as he ended the call. He forgot Falco was sitting there as he dashed out to the docking bay. As he reached his Arwing he heard Falco call out to him. As he stopped and turned he saw him running towards him.

Falco had finally caught up to him, panting slightly. "Fox, I'm worried about this. I don't think you should do this."

Fox was surprised that he wasn't being supportive in a time like this. "What are you saying? I need to do this for Krystal and for all the lives I didn't save!" Before he could jump on the spacecraft, Falco grabbed his bicep which halted Fox from moving.

"Fox, you can't risk yourself because you want revenge on someone. That's what I do. And besides you can't do this by yourself so if you go, I go!"

"Falco, you don't understand! I have to do this alone! It's the only way I'll be able to live with myself without feeling like I failed not only Krystal but my dad!" Fox was now on the verge of breaking as his eyes started to water up and his breathing became shaky.

Falco didn't want his best friend to go alone but he doesn't want him to feel that way about himself either. Falco tugged on the arm he grasped to bring Fox into a tight hug. "Just promise you'll come back… alive." Falco whispered into his ear.

Fox returned the vigorous hug and whispered back, "Cross my heart."

Falco released him after what felt like hours. They gave each other silent nods and Fox climbed up to the cockpit of his Arwing and started it up. Falco stepped back so Fox could take off without scorching him in the process.

Before he flew off he noticed a picture of Krystal that she gave him before her world was blown up. He took the photo and smiled with determination. As he tucked it into his jacket he fueled his ship up and took off at blinding speed. Falco crossed his arms and watched as he took to the stars until he was out of sight.

Fox McCloud: (Rival)

Fox landed his Arwing behind what looked like a sort of hill made out of perfectly carved crystals shaped like hexagons. He walked around and observed the area curious on how he ended up here. "Wow, this place is so beautiful and this shade of blue… it reminds me of…" He stopped talking to himself and reached inside his jacket and pulled out the photo of his blue vulpine and stared at her, hoping she was doing alright without him.

His right ear suddenly flick back as he heard a scuffle as if someone was running behind him. He twisted his neck around part way and let his eyes look the rest of the way to see nothing but the foggy atmosphere that surrounded the crystallized area. He heard it again on his other side and turned his entire body around this time with his head scanning for any detection. His right arm remained up in the same position with Krystal's photo still in hand and little did he know, a gloved hand reached out and quickly snatched it from his grasp.

Fox noticed the picture slip from his fingers and noticed a raccoon with his picture. "Hey!" Fox jumped at him arms swinging out like a hug trying to grab the ring-tailed thief. But the raccoon proved too swift as he easily jumped backwards which in result sent Fox stumbling and landing flat on his chest.

As Fox looked up, Sly observed the dark blue fox who wore her tribal clothing in the photo, taking a liking to her. "Who is the beautiful mistress that resides in this picture?" Sly asked in a most curious manner.

"You give that back!" Fox growled to Sly as he pushed himself up and rushed towards him again, only to end with the same results as before minus Fox falling down. He was surprised how fast this crazy character was going.

"Uh-uh. A thief doesn't return things he steals. You should really pay more attention to your surroundings." He said while brushing his hand over the flat Krystal as if he were dusting it.

Fox was about to lose his temper, which was something normally Falco would do instead. "Well then, what do I have to do to get it back?"

The raccoon was pretending to be in deep thought but Fox saw right past that and was getting even more annoyed. "Well, I could propose a trade. I will hand over the hot one in exchange for those pages you stole from me." He said offering his free hand.

Fox raised an eyebrow in confusion and at suspicion when he noted Krystal as 'the hot one'. He never stole pages from this guy. Heck, he's never stolen anything. But then he watched Sly's open hand have all his fingers curl up in his palm except his pointer which stood erect and directed at Fox's pocket. He pulled out the file that the General had sent him in his Arwing containing the unusual events that have been occurring at this strange world. "These are what you want? I hate to tell you this but these are nothing but a report about some strange happenings around here. Besides, why would I steal from someone I never heard of?"

"I don't know but if you aren't willing to keep your end of the bargain then I guess I get to keep her. And who knows maybe if things don't work out between Carmelita and me, I'll look her up." He said mischievously.

Fox's eyes shot daggers and his teeth gritted in hatred. "If you don't hand it over real soon, you're gonna wish you didn't stumble across me! Also you will never get anywhere near my Krystal as long as I'm around!"

"Well then, let's see who will get to have her, right now." Sly spoke confidently as he threw his staff up as it spun and caught it as the bladed end shimmered from its own power.

"You'll never get her, mercenary!" Fox screamed as he pulled his pistol out of its holster and spun it on his index finger and quickly grabbing the handle with his finger still on the trigger as it was now pointed at Sly. They exchanged harsh glances and when full eye contact was made they fought a tough battle for Krystal.

Fox McCloud: (Outro)

Falco was pacing inside the docking bay, worrying about Fox's whereabouts. He was just about to grab his communicator and leave him another message when he heard a too familiar engine approaching. He looked to see Fox's Arwing entering the docking bay and landing in its usual spot. The windshield slid open to reveal the vulpine as he unbuckled himself and jumped down next to the avian.

"Fox! You're okay. I was actually beginning to think we'd never see you again." Falco said as he hugged him just like before.

Fox laughed at this and in a smirk attitude said, "Well, I'd never thought I'd hear the great Lombardi say he was scared."

Falco broke the friendly contact with his hands still on Fox's shoulders and stared in his eyes not with annoyance but with compassion. "Well when it comes to my best friend, there's an exception." Fox smiled at that and brought him back into the hug. But when they pulled away Falco looked at him with the serious face he always wore around the others. "If you tell anyone though, I will personally deliver your head to Wolf for their reward." The friend's smile slowly vanished as he believed Falco. That was until Falco started to snicker when he saw Fox fell for it.

Soon the two were laughing together walking back inside with one arm draped over each other's shoulders like friends normally do. When they got inside and their laughs died down soon something else was heard. As they stopped in front of the room where the sounds were emitting from, a small paper fell from Fox's jacket which showed Krystal's smiling face on it. Falco picked it up and handed it back to Fox who realized that the picture and the noises were because Krystal probably had another nightmare about her home being destroyed.

Fox looked over to Falco and silently asked with his pleading eyes. Falco simply nodded, patted Fox's shoulder, and went away. He knew there would be time to catch up but Fox needed to help Krystal out right now.

Fox looked back to the door nervous about what to tell her. He hesitated as his hand hovered over the door. Just when he decided to knock the door slide open and Krystal bumped into him. Startled by the unexpected presence, she out of nowhere yelped and slapped Fox across his muzzle. "Ouch!" Fox exclaimed loudly, rubbing the soar skin.

Krystal's mouth was instantly covered by her hands when she saw who she had just smacked. "Oh no! Fox I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She rambled, mixing all her sentences together, creating a jumbled mumbling mess.

Fox saw her tear-stained face and noticed she felt so bad and was about to cry again. Fox quickly ran his finger over her lips to hush her which worked. "Don't worry about it. I've been shot, manhandled, and blown out of the sky by mercenaries and bandits. That was nothing."

It was true. Fox was very capable of taking care of himself and has endured both physical and emotional pains of every level. But Krystal still wanted to show him her apology. So she slowly leaned in and kissed the tender skin. Fox was madly blushing from the affectionate apology given and took it without one word. But he still needed to speak with her. "Krystal, may I speak with you?" He asked quietly. She was hoping it wouldn't come to this but knowing Fox heard her cries, she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid this. She gestured to her room inviting him in. As they walked in the door automatically closed and they walked to her bed. When they sat things were awkwardly quiet for a while. They stared away from each other until Fox spoke up breaking the strange silence.

"Listen, when I left a few days ago I promised myself I would take revenge on that monstrous creature for you and your people when they were… you know. Anyways, when I got to the planet I thought he created, it turned out it wasn't Andross. I was hoping to find the fiend mastermind and finish it all off there but I didn't. I'm sorry I failed you." Krystal wasn't looking at him until he finished what he was saying. She quickly jerked her head to see Fox was the one about to weep. Although he tried to fight the urge he couldn't find the strength to hold back any longer as he let out small, pathetic whimpers. Then Krystal suddenly hugged him.

"Fox, don't blame yourself for what happened. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here with you and besides I believe there's only so much anyone, including you, can do. I do appreciate the fact you were trying to extinguish him for me." Fox was relieved to hear her say that as he returned the hug.

"Even though I couldn't finish what started, I intend to end this in one way or another." Fox said as he reluctantly removed himself from the warm embrace.

Before Krystal and Fox could speak about other things a frantic pounding came from the door. Fox walked up grumbling to himself in annoyance. When he pressed the door button at the side, it opened to reveal the person who interrupted their personal moment.

Falco looked a little freaked out but kept his cool nonetheless. "Fox, sorry to bother you but our radar just picked up four, small ships heading in our direction. It's Star Wolf again."

Fox cursed inwardly as he saw Peppy and Slippy getting ready for another rival battle. After a small pause Fox nodded and said, "Alright, let's head out."

Falco nodded back and he took off towards his Arwing. Fox was about to run with him but he barely got on foot out the entrance when he heard Krystal call out to him. He looked back to her and saw she was scared. "Fox, must you have to fight as well? Can't the others do this without you right now? I still want to discuss things with you." As much as Fox wanted to stay and tell Krystal about so many topics he knew he had to help out.

He walked back to her and brought her to her feet holding both hands. "You said it yourself, 'There's only so much anyone, including me, can do. And beating Wolf around is something I can and have been doing." Krystal chuckled quietly. "Right now they're just a small delay to my most important mission yet. And I know I can destroy Andross somehow. I just need to find his weakness." But what Krystal didn't notice then was that Fox had closed into her while speaking and was now kissing her cheek just as affectionately as she had done. She blushed creating an almost purple coloring across her face. Fox released her hands and strode back to the door, resting his right hand on the doorframe. His head rotated his head so the left half of his face was seen. "And besides," He paused for a second as a blue aura began to shine around him which would complement Krystal's blue fur. "I think I now will have a much easier time exposing that weakness and acquire victory in this never-ending war." And Fox left her in awe at the sight she just saw. Her knight in literal shining armor was now off to deal with the minor problem and soon rid the universe of the main threat at hand.

Sly Cooper: (Intro)

Sly was enjoying the view of Paris he got from his hideout taking a deserved break after another successful heist with scoring horribly with Carmelita again. He was in deep thought when suddenly…

"Sly, Sly! Emergency! This is terrible." Bentley came rolling in at a fast speed outside, holding the Thievius Raccoonus. He was freaking out about something but then again it wasn't that much of a surprise to Sly.

As he sat on the edge of the balcony he looked down to him in confusion. "What? The greatest thieving guide in history suddenly decided to go straight?"

Sly jumped down next to Bentley as he began to open the ancient book. "Look. Here… and here!" He explained in his nasally voice as he pointed to the binding between the pages he opened to. "It's a clean job, there's no doubt about it, very clean, very professional." I wouldn't have caught it myself if I wasn't looking for…"

He was cut off from his rambling when Sly interrupted his pointless explanation. "Bentley! What am I looking at? I don't see anything here."

"That's just it! They're not there! At least two pages are missing, maybe more."

"Missing? But it's been locked in a vault since we recovered it."

"Or so we thought! These pages were removed recently, Sly. And also I hate to tell you this but something else has been taken too."

Sly didn't like the way Bentley sounded at that. "What exactly was 'taken'?"

Bentley sighed before answering. "It's your photo. The picture of…uh…Carmelita."

Sly eyes widened in horror for a second or two but then squinted in anger. Not only would someone ruin part of Cooper history by damaging his family's book but they would go as far as stealing his most valuable photo of Carmelita that he got before she found out he was back in his profession after faking his amnesia.

He stepped on the balcony railing and turned back towards Bentley and said "Have Murray put a new air freshener in the van! We're going to find those pages, that photo, and whoever took them!" When the van was ready, they were soon speeding through Paris tracking down the thief who dared to steal from the master thief.

Sly Cooper: (Rival)

Sly floated to a blue crystal area from the parachute Bentley gave him. He unhooked the parachute from the backpack and scanned the place as the parachute was now gone with the wind.

"Hmm, now if I were a thief, which luckily I am, where would I hide in an area of this magnitude?" After a while of searching the area he eventually stumbled upon something that turned out to be someone. "Well, this little fox isn't that great of a stealthy thief, now is he?" He made sure to speak up loudly so the fox character would notice him and his remark.

Fox swiftly faced the raccoon with his pistol in hand just in case the masked man decided to pull a fast one on him. That's when Fox realized what Sly was saying. "Well if I were a robber then I would have a mask on, just like the one you have." He stated to point out the obvious.

Sly smirked with a small, inward laugh as he noticed what Fox was holding besides a laser pistol. "Then kindly explain why you've got a few pages in your possession? A few pages that belong to the book of mine you ripped from?"

"Well maybe they are personal documents that were given to me by my boss. I'm on a mission right now and I can't stop right now. So would you please butt out before things get ugly?"

But then Sly noticed something a small square between the pages Fox had. AS he closed his eyes he could make out another fox. The fox was female from the obvious chest size she had, long, blue hair, and all too familiar eyes. That's all the proof Sly needed. This vulpine was the one who stole the pages and Carmelita's picture. "Then tell me where you found that picture of Carmelita!" He screamed angrily.

Fox looked at the picture of the buxom fox and realized the raccoon knows her very well. "I found this picture during my mission. Besides it's none of your concern! For all I know she could be a fugitive working with you!"

Sly was getting more furious by the second. "When it comes to Carmelita, it is my concern! And she is definitely no criminal! And if you 'mission' involved breaking into my vault and stealing a precious photo of mine then you need to learn what happens when you mess with a Cooper." He spun his staff in his palm and grabbed it as it started to glow along the golden bladed end. Fox saw he was going to have to fight off another bandit as he aimed his gun at Sly. Soon the two person war was under way.

Sly Cooper: (Outro)

Back at the van, Sly, Bentley, and Murray were getting ready to head out when Sly suddenly began to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha. What a score!"

"What a lunatic risk! Do you have any idea how many times we almost bought it out there?" Bentley exclaimed in amusement.

"I know how many times we didn't! What a team! You guys were dynamite." He said in a humoring and then in a boastful tone.

It was Murray's turn to add to the conversation. "It's true! Our awesomeness did explode like dynamite in their fat faces!"

Bentley noticed some new things about Sly during their time together. "Looks like you picked up a few moves out there."

"Oh, that's not the only thing I picked up." He said matter-of-factly. He reached for the pages that were the cause of the entire shenanigan in the first place. He held them out as if to show himself off a bit more. "Read 'em and weep, fellas. No… seriously, read them. I can't make heads or tails of them."

Bentley took the pages and shifted his spectacles as he figured it out. "They've been rewritten in ancient Mesopotamian! The only translator I know of lives in Istanbul."

"Well then I guess we got a long time of traveling ahead of us." As Bentley and Murray turned and were entering the van, Sly pulled out a picture of his foxy, love interest that he was so glad to have recovered from the foxy thief. "And I hope to see you soon when you're not trying to arrest me," Sly whispered to the 2-D form of Carmelita as he kissed it ever so gently.

He quickly tucked it away and hoped in the passenger's seat before the others got suspicious of what was taking him so long. As if Sly knew what Murray was going to say concerning them being in Paris and getting to Istanbul fast, he began to let off a blue glow that quickly enveloped the entire van, giving it a major power boost. "Whoa check out this speed! I can get us there by midnight! Buckle up, Broncos, the van's running hot!" And with that they sped out of Paris once again, but were out of the city of love within seconds, on another journey to uncover more mysteries the Thievius Raccoonus had hidden inside its cover.

**Thanks for sticking around with me after the long wait. Again I apologize about being too involved in school with no time to start the chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this rival set. Tell me who you thought won in this pairing and also keep guessing because some people have gotten rival pairings right so when the chapter starts of the rival(s) they got correct, I will list them off. Anyways Chapter 7 will include 'Evil Looking but Protector of Demon Child- Big Daddy' and 'The Hot Soup in a Can that I thought was a boy at first… Sorry I only knew her from SSB Melee so I didn't know- Samus Aran'. Well that's really all I got today and so R&R and I'll sign off. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this fanfiction, bless you. Peace off. Do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do subscribe. *Grunt***


End file.
